Por todas as cores do mundo
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: As cores. Tudo o que ele se lembrava dela era um borrão colorido, cheio de vida e movimento. Sev/Lily. Infância.


**::Por todas as cores do mundo::**

_As cores_. Tudo o que ele se lembrava dela era um borrão colorido, cheio de vida e movimento.

Severus aprendeu desde cedo a acreditar que o mundo todo deveria ser negro. Negro como as noites nas quais seus pais brigavam, negro como seus cabelos ou seus olhos, negro como seus medos. Ele sempre achara que a cor era algo lúdico demais, simplesmente bobo para ele perder seu tempo. E ele não gostava de brincar de colorir, nem gostava dos dias em que as luzes pareciam borrar sua face pálida com reflexos multicoloridos. Ele não gostava. _E ponto_. E tinha dez anos e achava que o mundo viveria bem melhor sem as malditas cores.

E então _ela_ apareceu. Tinha vermelho alaranjado. Tinha verde-esmeralda. O marrom enferrujado das sardas e o branco marfim da pele. E Severus percebeu que ela saturava. E ele não sabia mais o que pensar.

E ele errou quando acreditou que poderia mudar de opinião sobre as cores. Ele errou porque acreditou que poderia ser diferente. Mas quem faz escolhas certas aos dez anos? E aos doze? E aos quinze? Severus nunca estaria pronto, mas ele demorou para entender isso.

E ela ficou. Tentou colorir sua vida, tentou espalhar um pouco daquela mistura na sua existência. Mas Severus se esquecera que não se pinta em folhas negras. Mas deixou que ela sentasse ao seu lado, entre as árvores do parquinho, e falou. Falou sobre sua vida, sobre tudo o que sabia sobre magia. E falou o que seu coração lhe mandara. Afinal, não importava ela ser trouxa. Não naquele momento, não enquanto eram apenas eles dois.

Observou, também. E percebeu como a pele dela ganhava uma tonalidade avermelhada quando brincava no balanço, como os olhos dela pareciam de todos os tons de verde quando ele lhe contava sobre varinhas e palavras mágicas. E descobriu que era um tolo por ter negado a cor em sua vida. Seu próprio corpo se coloria quando ela sorria para ele; ele sabia que suas bochechas ganhavam um tom parecido com o do cabelo dela. E ele achou que estava sonhando.

Mas as cores de seus sonhos não eram tão vivas, não eram tão saturadas, não eram tão _perfeitas_. Porque Lily era perfeita, então, as cores que lhe davam existência também deveriam ser perfeitas. E Severus procurou muito mais desta perfeição.

_-Seremos só eu e você lá, Lily_ - e seus lábios se abriam num sorriso. - _Nós dois em Slytherin_. - E ele lhe contou sobre o verde da casa. Que era igual aos olhos dela.

- _E meus cabelos são tão vermelhos como o brasão de Gryffindor_ - e ela acrescentou:-, _como você mesmo me contou, Sev_.

Hesitou por um momento, e depois sorriu. Sim, ela também tinha o vermelho, o amarelo, o azul, o dourado... Mas como ele poderia confessar que ela era a mais perfeita das sínteses? Ele não podia. Tinha só dez anos e achava que amor era uma coisa que não existia.

Quando ela pediu para que ele lhe dissesse o que mais gostava, ele pensou em dizer _você_. Pensou, pesou, mas não disse. Ela não gostaria de escutar aquilo. Ao invés disso, ele disse que gostava do verão, que gostava das cores. Mas não disse que só gostava das cores porque as cores estavam nela. E ela riu. E disse que também gostava do verão. E a conversa acabou por ali, porque crianças nunca se detém demais num só assunto.

Mas, quando o verão acabou, Severus só tinha uma coisa em mente: as cores que ele não via mais. Porque o branco cobrira tudo, a neve se colocara entre ele e Lily. E ele achou que iria enlouquecer. Recebia cartas dela. Correio trouxa, já que ela não tinha uma coruja. Mas ali no papel tudo era branco e preto. Tudo se assemelhava demais com o que ele sempre conhecera. E ele achou que morreria se não estivesse mais perto dela, nem que a olhando de longe.

Seguiu pela rua com um casaco comprido demais. Seus passos eram abafados pela neve, seus olhos só miravam uma coisa: a rua que levava até a casa dela. Ele iria resgatar o verão, nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Na sua loucura de criança, ele queria ter certeza de que não estivera imaginando este tempo todo. Porque ele tinha vontade, ele tinha saudade.

Faltou-lhe uma coisa, porém: _coragem_. Ele não tocou a campainha da casa, não pediu pra falar com a Lily Evans, não sorriu pra ela. Mas ele a viu, entre as cortinas, sentada no tapete da sala, com um livro sobre as pernas. Uma pequena tira de pano azul prendia aquele mar de fios vermelhos acima da nuca. Ele quis poder tocar naquela maciez, sentir o cheiro que desprendia apenas deles. E ele sabia que os olhos dela deveriam estar brilhando. Porque eles sempre brilhavam.

Naquele momento, Severus descobriu que não poderia viver sem ela, não conseguiria ser feliz se não pudesse estar perto daquele corpinho, escutando sua voz ou sentindo seu calor. E ele quase sufocou por ter aquele vidro separando os dois. E sentiu muito frio, também. Achou que fosse pela neve e pelo vento que fazia com que aqueles flocos pequenos e detalhados rodopiassem ao seu redor. O que ele não sabia é que aquele frio era o desespero. Ele sentia algo tocar suas entranhas, e um gosto de solidão subir através de sua boca cerrada. Ele sabia que ela estava ali, tão perto, que chagava a doer. Mas ele não podia tocá-la, não podia escutar sua voz. Ele tinha que se satisfazer com a imagem dela, através da redoma de vidro. E ela parecia uma boneca. _Não, não uma boneca. Uma estrela_, pensou Severus enquanto espiava ainda por trás da janela.

E o tempo naquela tarde passou. Para Severus, o tempo voou. Mas ele continuou lá, até que a claridade que conseguia ultrapassar as nuvens fosse sumindo aos poucos, trazendo a escuridão. Então, ele teve que se afastar dela, lentamente. E ela continuava lá, sentada em frente a lareira na última vez que ele a viu naquele inverno.

**::**

A lareira de sua casa era simples. Assim como os móveis, assim como os poucos enfeites. A lareira de sua casa era enegrecida. Assim como suas lembranças mais antigas, assim como sua vida. E ele temeu que não houvesse mais nada depois daqueles dias gelados. Ele temeu que o inverno não fosse mais embora. Mas ele temeu ainda mais a prisão na qual era obrigado a ficar enquanto a neve tomava conta das ruas.

E ele escutava gritos e reclamações, e se encolhia porque tinha medo. Ele era uma criança, e não gostava de discussões. Resolveu sair da sala e se encaminhou para o andar superior da sua casa. Não que tivesse algo melhor para se fazer no seu quarto. Simplesmente qualquer lugar era melhor do que no meio de uma briga. E era isso que seus pais faziam. _Sempre_.

Quando ele passou na frente do quarto de seus pais, ainda escutava os sons das vozes deles. Distantes, frias. Quando ele passou na frente do quarto de seus pais, viu a porta aberta e a cor estranha que entrava pela janela, iluminando o cômodo. E a luz era esverdeada. E ele se maravilhou e pensou nos olhos dela. O que poderia ser aquilo? De uma forma lenta ele andou, e ficou muito perto da luz que invadia o quarto. _Atrás da cortina_, pensou Severus. _Está atrás da cortina_.

Achou que fosse algo lindo, porque só via cores bonitas quando estava próximo de Lily. E tentou conter um suspiro de decepção quando percebeu que eram apenas algumas luzinhas enfeitando a árvore de Natal dos vizinhos. _O que você esperava?_, se perguntou. Mas ele não precisava pensar muito pra encontrar esta resposta.

E ele esperou. Esperou mais do que gostaria e muito mais do que desejava. Mas ele não tinha poder nenhum para mudar essas coisas, tinha? Apenas aguardava, olhando as horas deslizarem lentamente pelos ponteiros do relógio enquanto ficava deitado na sua cama. E o Natal passou. A neve passou. E Severus ansiava pelo momento em que conseguisse ver Lily.

Naquela manhã, quando parecia que as coisas voltariam ao normal, Severus foi até o parque onde sempre se encontrava com ela. E sentou e esperou. O que eram algumas horas de espera para quem havia aguardado toda uma estação? _Nada_.

E enquanto ele esperava, tentava encontrar a maneira certa de dizer _olá_. Porque deveria haver uma maneira única e especial para uma pessoa única e especial. E ele tentou, ensaiou _olás_ até que o maxilar cansasse. E, quando achou que ainda deveria ensaiar mais um pouco, ela apareceu. Sem a irmã. Sorrindo e balançando o cabelo. Ainda usava um agasalho de lã amarelo, e Severus achou que tivera uma perfeita visão do sol aparecendo no horizonte. E ele achou que ia derreter quando ela disse _oi_. E todas as tentativas de parecer diferente foram falhas, porque ele balbuciou um olá enquanto ela sentava ao seu lado, na grama.

_- Como foi o seu Natal?_

Severus disse, então, que fora normal. Contara sobre a monotonia, e esperou que ela risse dele. Ao invés disso, ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_- Ninguém deveria passar o Natal assim.._.

Ele concordava. Mas não tinha mais motivo pra se importar. Não agora.

_- E o seu?_

E ela sorriu, fazendo com que um colorido diferente tomasse conta da face dele.

_- Foi bom _- ela disse simplesmente.

E era o suficiente, porque eles não tinham paciência para lamentar o que Severus passara, ou enaltecer os presentes que Lily ganhara. Eles estavam ali porque eram crianças, e se deveriam dar a chance de exercer este papel. E planejaram coisas que só aconteceriam no mundo deles, e discutiram sobre a neve, e sobre o sabor das estrelas. E andaram de balanço. E ele julgou que este era um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. Mas qual não era quando ele estava do lado dela?

No fim do dia, quando os dois já estavam cansados, o vento resolveu soprar, fazendo com que os cabelos deles dançassem. E, enquanto eles caminhavam juntos, um ao lado do outro, os cabelos se entrelaçaram. Fios negros e fios vermelhos. E Severus achou que não existia melhor maneira de se despedirem do que esta. E sorriu naquela noite, quando imagens em preto e vermelho apareceram em sua mente.

**::**

Ela pediu por que ele estava triste. Ele disse que não era nada. Mas ela sabia. Ela sempre sabia quando ele não estava bem.

_- Espero que você não esteja assim por causa da nossa pequena discussão na semana passada, Sev. Eu já disse que foi só uma chateação, nada mais._

E ele disse que não era por isso que estava se sentindo mal. O que era mentira, claro. Porque ele não gostava da irmã de Lily. Não gostava daquele sorriso idiota e daquele jeito de escárnio. Como podia aquela coisa ser irmã da Lily? Impossível de imaginar isso. Mas Lily gostava da irmã, então ela deveria ter algo de bom, afinal. Mas ele não sabia o que era amar um irmão, então não podia medir o quanto se devia agüentar pelo outro. Mas ele amava Lily. E podia imaginar o que era ver alguém machucando-a.

E ele sentiu muito pelo que fez. Não pela apagada da Petunia, mas por fazer Lily sofrer. Afinal, quando a gente ama a gente também sofre. E Severus entendeu isso quando descobriu que Lily amava mais a irmã do que ele. Mas o que ele poderia esperar? Ele julgava que isso era normal.

_- Você está chateado com isso, sim, Sev. Eu sei_ - e ela colocou as mãos na cintura fina e pouco desenhada.

_- Não Lily. Eu não estou mais chateado com isso._

_- Está sim. Eu sei disso._

E Severus não protestou mais, apenas disse que era para esquecerem isso. E naquele dia ele achou que Lily estava mais linda do que nunca. Talvez fosse uma forma do mundo mostrar que ela era muito pra ele. E isso machucava Severus.

_- Okay, então. Eu vou indo, Severus._

E ela se foi. Mas ele ficou ainda por um tempo naquele parquinho, sentado sob uma árvore.

Era difícil pra ele entender tudo o que se passava com ela e com ele próprio. Era estranho porque ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo por mais ninguém. E ele ouvira falar que aquilo era amor. Mas amor não existia, existia? Não era como uma daquelas mentirinhas que contavam pras crianças para que elas não se afastassem de seus pais? Não seria mais uma mentira para que ele pensasse que tudo era normal?

Severus tentou afastar aquilo dos pensamentos sem muito sucesso. Desde cedo ele descobriu que tirar Lily de sua vida era uma tarefa impossível.

**::**

Quando ele olhou para aquela carta, ele sorriu. E ficou sem jeito ao receber um abraço da mãe.

_- Eu sabia que você também seria um bruxo, Severus._

Ele também sabia. Sabia que a magia corria por seu sangue, sabia que a mágica faria parte de sua existência. E foi isso que ele disse para Lily naquele mesmo dia, enquanto eles olhavam um para a carta do outro.

-_ Pra você não é uma surpresa, não é_? - Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça. - _Mas imagine só os meus pais..._

E ela sorriu. E Severus sentiu o corpo sendo inundado por um calor estranho, que começava na ponta dos seus dedos e passava por cada poro de sua pele. Ele queria poder aprisionar aquele riso tão lindo para que só ele pudesse escutar. _Como_, ele se perguntava, _como uma pessoa pode ser tão maravilhosa?_ Não havia sentido. _Nada_.

Lily parecia a coisa mais bela já colocada na Terra. E o tratava como um amigo. Severus jamais poderia fazê-la sentir o que ele sentia quando ela sorria, ou quando ela falava o seu nome, ou quando dividiam um segredo. Porque ele não possuia as cores presas no corpo, ele não possuia...

- _Eu ainda não sei como vou ficar longe de casa. Vou sentir falta deles._

_- Eu vou gostar de sair de casa_.

E ela tocou a ponta de seus dedos pequenos e quentes contra os de Severus.

-_ Fico feliz por você encontrar um lugar onde possa se sentir melhor._

_- Qualquer lugar onde você esteja perto vai ser bom, Lily_.

A garganta de Severus pareceu fechar enquanto as palavras saiam de sua boca, mas ele julgou que não poderia mais guardar para si aquelas palavras. Porque era o que ele achava. _Era o que era_. Qualquer lugar era especial quando ela estava por perto. Colorindo a sua vida.

-_ Os amigos fazem nossa vida melhor, Sev._

E eles se abraçaram. Iniciativa dela, que aproximou o corpo quentinho das vestes largas dele. Foi ela quem assinou um pacto de amizade que Severus julgou não ser necessário. Porque ele não precisava de provas para saber que Lily realmente era a sua amiga. O que ele precisava era entender melhor que, por mais que ele quisesse, ela nunca seria apenas sua.

Mas era cedo demais pra Severus aprender certas coisas. E aquele abraço significou muito pra ele.

Um elo que assegurava a amizade eterna deles. E Severus se lembrou muito disso anos mais tarde. Principalmente quando ele jurou que a eternidade não tinha valor algum e que a felicidade pode ser medida pela distância de um abraço.

Mas naquele instante nada mais tinha importância. Nem a carta, nem Hogwarts, nem palavras, nem suas roupas estranhas. Parecia que tudo se resumia _nele e nela_. Parecia que o mundo era perfeito, pintado com todas as mais lindas tonalidades. E cada uma delas estava sintetizada na menina entre seus braços. Isso era a vida e isso tinha um significado maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

-_ Promete que vai ser pra sempre_ - e a voz dela saiu como um pedido.

Ela se afastou lentamente dele e o encarou com aqueles orbes verdes tão lindamente desenhados. Severus não sabia o que falar. E ele sentiu tudo se evaporar, tudo perder consistência. A síntese mais perfeita estava na sua frente, e ele sabia que não havia porque hesitar. Ele só tinha uma certeza sobre tudo. E naquela tarde, ele colocou em palavras a intensidade do que vinha sentindo.

-_ Pra sempre, Lily_.


End file.
